Sequel to The Lone Wolf
by Shayden-Merge
Summary: Shay finds Tom again blah blah blah but what happens when Avis comes back as well? I'm pretty shitty at summaries so yah
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys sorry I haven't posted in a while, my computer kinda crashed... Not to mention homework and whatnot. Anyway it's fixed now and this is the sequel to The Lone Wolf (which still needs a better name) ummm yeah so REVIEW yes I'm talking to you. (The person I'm talking to knows who I'm talking about... YES YOU, no not you someone else. GODS DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT?!

~Four years later~  
"Hey," Shay said walking up to Valkyrie in the small cafe "Sorry I'm late, Chin-" she stopped, choosing her words carefully "I lost track of time," Valkyrie looked at her and grinned "It's fine, really, I haven't seen you in ages," She replied. Shay noticed how she changed the subject so fast but didn't bother to point it out, she knew China was a touchy area for Val. She smiled and said "So how's Fletcher going?"  
Valkyrie tensed "Uhh Shay?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We broke up,"  
"What? We really need to catch up,"  
Valkyrie laughed "Yeah we do, but first coffee,"  
Shay grinned, the girls ordered their coffee and sat back down. "So have you found Tom yet?"  
"I-," Shay stuttered "well I gave up about seven months ago," Valkyrie raised her eyebrows "I'm moving on Val, four years I've been looking, if I can't find him in that time," she sighed, " It's easier to forget,"  
There was a pause, the waiter came with their drinks, he winked at Shay she blushed and looked away.  
"Oh come on!" Valkyrie cried "I know you still like him,"  
"No I don't, he's been gone too long, I have trouble remembering his face," Shay said quietly, Valkyrie stared at her, still disbelieving, "Alright-" Valkyrie began her phone started beeping, she groaned "Sorry Shay I have to go, but what I suggest is that you give Avis a call, she can help you," Valkyrie waved goodbye and stepped into the crowded square, muttering something about butterfly men.

Shay sighed and went for a walk, distracted at all the shops she didn't see the man she bumped into. "I'm so sorry!" she said getting up from the floor "I wasn't loo-" she was cut off by the man hugging her tightly.  
"Shay," he whispered in her ear  
"DUDE GET OFF ME," she yelled  
She looked up and gasped.

I'm sorry guys I'm terrible at cliff hangers. You should know who it is if you've read my other book, if you haven't you probs have no idea what is going on... READ IT its called the lone wolf which still REALLY needs a new name... Unless you actually LIKE that name, it's happened before, people telling me I have bad taste coz I don't like the music they do. (One Direction) no of fence just not my type of music y'know? Although I DO have a rather big crush on the one that looks like Fletcher... coz he looks like Fletcher. Oh yeah and I also apologize for the incredibly short chapter but well y'know and that stuff that I had to do... You don't ?... Well this is terribly awkward...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys no excuses I haven't been writing at all whatsoever. So here another chapter for you.

"You," Shay breathed "You idiot,"

Tom sighed "I hoped this wouldn't be your reaction,"

"What do you mean? Hoped? We're you planning this? Thomas Solow you answer me right now!"

"Definitely hoped this wouldn't be your reaction," Tom muttered "for some reason I would have thought less yelling more cussing under your breath,"

"Oh don't worry the cussing is coming soon just not with you and your senitive ears around," Shay sneered

"You haven't changed a bit,"

"You haven't talked to me for four years how would you know?"

"Well-"

"Don't you dare give me a stupid reason why you know me Tom, you left me broken, when I needed you most you weren't there, so don't you dare give me any of that shit,"

Tom gestured to the cafe "I'll explain everything Shay, please just sit down,"

"No,"

"Shay-"

"I said no,"

"Fine,"

"What?"

"Fine,"

"Really? You're going to let me go again? After all that I thought you would have learnt your lesson by now, four years, you left me Tom I thought you of all people wouldn't have hurt me, I thought you knew I lov-" Shay turned away breathing heavily.

Tom touched her shoulder gently, "Shay, I'm not letting you go, here's my number," he said holding up a piece of paper "so call me maybe?"

It was an old joke that made Shay realize that she was being a bitch and he was trying to apologize for what he had done

She took the number reluctantly

"I missed you Tom," she whispered and she walked into the crowd.

"Fletcher? Yeah it's Tom, I messed up man, Shay isn't as calm as Valkyrie is,"

"Have you met Valkyrie?" Came Fletcher's reply.

"Yes,"

"Then how can you say that?"

"Coz she was being nice to me when I did,"

"Well then tell me what happened,"

Tom repeated the whole conversation/yell fest to Fletcher.

"Next time don't let her go,"

"I got that, it took me five seconds of hard thinking to work it out,"

"Wow that must be an achievement, working something out on your own, your mother must be so proud,"

"My mothers dead,"

"I had the same conversation with Valkyrie once, when I first met her,"

"And she was the one who messed up, so maybe I should talk to her,"

"Whatever, just give Shay some space,"

"Ok,"

"Uhh bye,"

"Bye,"

Sorry for the awkward telephone convo, but there's some drama for you.

REVIEW please with cheese on top?


End file.
